


That Was My Phone!

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, He REALLY Hates Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	That Was My Phone!

**"Come back, come back" _Cookie sinks in the glass of milk._**

_Giggles.  
  
_ **"Never let go" "I'll never let go, I'm pregnant" _Jack sinks into the water._  "You better getcho ass"  
**  
 _Giggles harder.  
  
_ **"I'll never let go" "Okay listen stupid, I'm gonna die"** _Girl leans down to give last kiss, pushes girl into pool, leans over pool and watches her sink, smirks._  
  
 _Laughs._  
  
"Oh, hell no!"  
  
[Name]'s phone was suddenly snatched from her hand.  
  
 **Crack!  
  
**...  
  
 **"Balthazar, that was my phone!"**


End file.
